This invention relates to the display of 3-dimensional images derived from X-ray, CAT scan or NMR image data.
The interpretation of flat X-ray photographs has been difficult because the X-ray image is a shadow showing different densities of tissue and bone. The present invention facilitates the interpretation of X-ray images by providing a 3D image of the object viewed. While the images are still shadowgraphs, these shadowgraphs are presented as 3-dimensional images which greatly facilitates their understanding and interpretation.